Sam and Jack Solution
by charly17201
Summary: A solution to dealing with Sam and Jack and fraternization. AU, S


A/N: I don't own SG-1. But I do own Ambassador Calan. This is my first 'published' FanFic, so I'd really like som feedback on it.

This is simply a one-shot simple solution to the ongoing problem of Sam and Jack, but the Ambassador is a part of a much longer AU piece that I am working on. To find out about the Ambassador and how he became involved with the SGC, you'll just have to wait. And this take place not too long after "The Brocca Divide" in Season 1.

Everyone wants Sam and Jack together. This solves the problem.

**Chapter 1 - Lunch**

General George S. Hammond, Commander of the SGC answered his phone: "Hammond."

"General, I was wondering if I could get perhaps 30 minutes of your time in the next day or so." the Ambassador Calan stated. "I've observed a situation, which I think I have a mutually beneficial solution to."

"Of course Mr. Ambassador. I was just about to get lunch. Would that work for you?" Hammond asked.

"Excellent, General. I'll meet you in the commissary. Say, 10 minutes?" came the reply.

"I'll see you there." General Hammond replied. He wondered what the Ambassador Calan would ask this time. It had taken some getting used to, but the General honestly believed that since the Ambassador had joined them, a lot of things seemed to run more smoothly. And the Ambassador's questions, and recommendations were most often very thoughtful and insightful. And his ability to thread his way through the layers of politics were definitely worth having him here.

A short time later, they were seated in the commissary eating their lunches. The Ambassador had only made small talk as they enjoyed their food – that is, until SG-1 made their appearance. The General observed SG-1's interaction. It'd be nice if all of the teams worked as well together as SG-1, even with the problems they were currently struggling with. But, they were getting there.

"General," Calan began, leaning closer and speaking softly. "Have you noticed an increased tension between Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter since the 'Touched' incident?

"Yes, I have. The incident has affected them more than it has the rest of the SGC. I've been trying to think of how to get them back on track. But, it hasn't come to me yet." General Hammond replied.

"Well, I've picked up enough gossip and read all of the after-action reports, and I'm pretty sure I know the 'what'. I also have a unique solution for the 'how' to get them back on track." Calan stated smiling. "Both Jack and Sam were deeply affected by the virus, and it brought to the forefront their feelings for each other."

"But..." the General started.

Raising his hand to stay the General, Calan continued: "I'm sure they have done nothing to act on these feelings General. But nature has a way of either making people break the rules or leaving them miserable when it comes to issues of the heart. Jack and Sam are miserable because they _won't_ break the rules. Not intentionally, at least. Which is where my idea comes in."

The General nodded his head and asked Calan to continue.

Daniel seeing the two men sitting at their table across the room said: "I wonder what they're talking about."

The rest of SG-1 looked over at the table at the same time both the Ambassador and General looked their way... and smiled.

It had only taken them a few minutes to work out the details between them. Standing up they left the commissary walking past SG-1's table. Both men had large smiles on their faces.

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

At 1600 as the base was getting ready to change to the evening duty shift, Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter each received a call from the General's secretary informing them that the General wanted to see them at 1630.

At 1625 O'Neill and Carter nearly bumped in to each other as they both walked to the entrance to the briefing room.

"Colonel." Sam greeted him.

"Captain" Jack responded. "I have a meeting with the General do you need something?"

"Um, No, Sir. I was called for a meeting with the General also. 1630?"

"1630." Jack stated. 'Now what,' he wondered. "We'll let's not keep General Hammond waiting." He said, leading her on in to the conference room.

As they entered, the saw General Hammond and Ambassador Calan sitting waiting on them. "General, Mr. Ambassador. We were told 1630. I hope we haven't kept you waiting." Colonel O'Neill stated.

"No, you're right on time Colonel, Captain. Please, take a seat." Hammond replied.

After they were seated, the General began. "Ambassador Calan and I have been talking. He's had some concerns which I think we've worked out to all of our satisfactions. But, it will require a minor change to SG-1."

"Sir?" O'Neill and Carter said at the same time.

"Nothing too drastic," Calan spoke up. "And we are not splitting your team up. No, with SG-1 being a first contact team, I really should be more involved with it. But, with everything else I'm involved in, I've got very little time to focus in that area."

"What the Ambassador and I have decided to do," General Hammond continued. "Is that while the make up of SG-1 will not change, the command structure will be changed somewhat. Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, effective immediately Captain Carter will become the direct representative of the Ambassador on SG-1. As such, Colonel, you will no longer be the Captain's CO. However, in all field, tactical and combat situations, you will remain as the Senior officer and in command.

"Captain Carter," the General continue, "as a subordinate officer of the Colonel, you will accept and follow all orders he may give you during your missions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied, though somewhat confused.

"You will further be making your reports to the Ambassador on aspects relating to diplomatic issues. Your primary responsibility will remain scientific, on which you will report to myself. As needed, you will assist the Ambassador in evaluating other SG Team after-action reports regarding diplomatic issues. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam and Jack replied.

"Sir, Mr. Ambassador, wouldn't Daniel be a better choice for this assignment?" Sam asked.

"Doctor Jackson might, if he had the military experience we need for the assessments. Additionally, although commendable most of the time, Dr. Jackson tends to see only the good side of the people he meets. At least until things go bad. You have the military knowledge and the people skills needed to make this work Captain Carter." Calan explained.

"Any other questions at this time?" Hammond asked.

"No, Sir." Jack and Sam responded.

"Very well. Colonel, I'll expect your 'Change of Reporting Officer' evaluation on Captain Carter within one week." the General stated.

"Captain, you will receive concurrent evaluations from the Ambassador as his representative. And, from myself, on scientific and military matters," the General said.

"Captain Carter, if you have the time available in the morning, I'd like to meet with you at 0830 and go through what I'm looking for you to accomplish." Calan said.

"0830, no problem Mr. Ambassador." Sam stated.

"Very well, then." Hammond stated. "Dismissed."

Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter stood, saluted and then left the conference room.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize what we just did?" George asked Calan.

"Oh, tonight's team night for them... so I'd guess by the second or third beer. Morning at the latest." Calan replied smiling.

Walking along side each other as they headed for the locker rooms, Sam said "At least they didn't split us up."

"Well, at least there's that." Jack observed.

**Chapter 3 – Realization**

Later that evening, SG-1 had gathered at Jack's house for their team night. He and Carter hadn't discussed what had happened in the meeting. Bringing in the 2nd round of beers (juice for Teal'c), he looked at Carter, raising his eyebrows and motioning with his head to Teal'c and Daniel. Sam gave a small smile and nodded.

"Teal'c, Daniel," Jack started. "Carter and I have something to say, that you need to know."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Be quite for a minute and let us tell you, for gods sake." Jack exclaimed.

"Okay, um Sam?" Daniel looked at her.

Sighing, Sam start "The Colonel and I had a meeting late this afternoon with General Hammond and Ambassador Calan. And, well..."

Jack jumped in "The Team makeup is going to be changed." There he'd said it.

"What?" Daniel shouted.

"O'Neil, how are we to change our makeup? We do not currently wear makeup. Do you not mean camouflage face paint?" Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c" Sam said smiling. "Not wearing makeup, how SG-1 is organized."

"But, but," Daniel started to sputter. "They can't change us now. We work too well together."

"Daniel, they are not taking any of us off the team, or adding anyone. It's just that, starting now, Carter will be representing the Ambassador on the team, and I'm no longer her... C...O...?" Jack faded off.

Sam jerked her head up and looked at Jack. Her eyes suddenly going wide and her mouth dropping open as she stared at him. Seeing Jack's mouth make like a fish and realizing what had actually occurred as a result of the meeting.

Daniels eyes were darting back and forth between the two of them, not comprehending what had actually happened. Yet.

Teal'c however, immediately saw the implications of the change – and the corner of his mouth moved slightly upward.

"Holy Hanna!" Sam exclaimed. "Did they really..."

"I... I don't... know." Jack managed to get out.

"Jack. Sam. Are you okay?" Daniel now questioned, wondering what had happened to them.

"They are fine DanielJackson." Teal'c stated with his normal confidence.

"They have just comprehended the effect of changing their makeup," he continued with a smirk.

"Huh?" Daniel said.

Sam, speaking up softly. "Daniel, Jack's no longer my CO. That means that..." she trailed off.

"Oh," Daniel said. "OH!... OOOOH!" Everything finally clicked in to place for him.

"Um, Sam. I think we'd probably best get some clarification before..."

"Yeah." She finished.

**Chapter 4 – Epilogue**

The next morning as Sam entered the Ambassador's office for her meeting, Jack stood outside the General's office.

"Good morning, Colonel." General Hammond said as he looked up in response to the knocking and saw Jack standing there. "I was expecting you'd be stopping by." the General said with a smile.

Later that day. "Soooo," Jack said picking up a doohickey off Carter's work bench. "Care to go to dinner this evening Captain?"

Smiling brightly, she responded "I'd love to Colonel. Are you inviting Teal'c and Daniel, also."

"No. I figured we might want to talk about a few things between us." Jack replied grinning.

"Sounds good to me, Sir."

Looking down at Jack's hands, "Sir, would you please put that down before..." the doohickey slipped through Jack's fingers, "...it breaks." Sam finished with a sigh as it struck the floor breaking in to tiny pieces.

"Sorry." he said.

"Out!"


End file.
